geldroidfandomcom-20200214-history
Other timelines
peachea timeline samus after that princess peach won the world domination contest samus was forced to be her slave of fetishes one day slave samus found herself small then her mastress appeared and samus said why am i tiny mastress and peach said im gonna eat you as samus slowly got devoured by peach il she struggled but it was no use and peach slorped her until nothing was outside samus said let me out of here and but peach only responded with '' yum! delicious!'' and a loud glorp came to samus ears she soon found herself in the stomach of the royal princess she tried to escape but the acid was already building samus was slowly being teared down by the acid and the last thing she heard before she lost her consiuccness was princess peach burping loud then samus woke up she was surprised that she was still alive but she couldnt feel her arms neither her legs neither anything but her eyes then she looked at herself and saw that she was brown but then she realized that she had been turned into feces and she was way down into the rectum of princess toadstool she tried to move but she couldn't because she didn't have any muscles anymore but then she saw that she moved a little downwards soon she saw a bunch of water and she fell in it slowly the princess said ahhhh thats better and samus saw peach anus with the only tihing that was left of her body it was dirty but young but that was the last thing she saw as a giant stool got onto her eyes then she felt another thing onto her eyes but this one was more sofly but then the toilet flushed down and the shit that was once samus devided into a million pieces and went into the tank with stoolwater however her eyes and brain were taken up by a machine into a giant razor she felt incredibly sorry and just by then princess peach walked past saw the eyes and said '' hey those eyes look like samus eyes ahh yes she was delicious can you put those eyes into a different glass'' samus tried to scream but she couldn't because she had no mouth no muscles she couldn't do anything and she felt that the last remaining parts of her was turned into liquid the eyejuice of samus was devoured by princess peach but still alive and the eyejuice thought im sorry peach im sorry the last thing the eyejuice of samus ever heard before dying was another burp from princess peaches mouth. the eyejuice of samus died and was never thought of again joan of arc jeanne darc was looking for something to eat in cleopatras house and cleopatra had not enough money to buy more mascara so she used her power of isis to transform jeanne into something usefull to sell the first happening of the symtom was that jeanne began to shrink jeanne thought:what the hell is going on shee kept shrinking untill she was the size of a sunflower as jeanne was surprised by this she felt an incredible pain in her neck wich also seemed to grow a beard jeanne was surprised by this and didnt see that her hair was turning grey together with the beard a little later her legs began to become fatter and more masculine and just after that she also felt unbearable pain in her crotch and her breasts began to shrink down to nonexistant turning joanna into a boy he pulled off his pants and noticed that hisr vagina had been turned into a penis he also noticed that his breasts had disappeared and a layer of fat had been put on his belly instead.he began to cry as a pointy red hat grew out of hisrhair wich became curly as well as his beard joanne tried to escape but it was too late her feet already became porselain noww joannes thoughts also dissapeared and a silly smile appeared and her entire body became porselain she couldnt move a muscle because she had none and finally she noticed that she had be turned into a garden gnome cleopatra picked her up and said'' well well looks like joanne is useful after all'' she sold the gnome and brought mascara wich maked her the ruler of the universe. amelia timeline in geldroid 3 the player has a choice of turning samus back into herself and turning amelia into samus as well or keeping samus an airplane and amelia remaining intact if the player chooses the second this timeline will be activated as samus got turned into the earplane, amelia takes her out to a flying test towards the atmosphere and amelia got turned into samus